1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs) and, particularly, to a PCB assembly having a fastening device for fastening flexible printed circuit boards (FPCBs) on rigid printed circuit boards (PCBs).
2. Description of Related Art
FPCBs need fastening devices to be fastened on rigid PCBs to prevent separation from the rigid PCBs, when the FPCBs are electrically connected to the rigid PCBs. A fastening device includes a pressing plate for pressing the FPCB on the rigid PCB. The pressing plate is fastened on the rigid PCB with screws, thus some screw holes need to be formed in the pressing plate corresponding to the screws, which will occupy the area that is used for the wiring layout of the rigid PCB.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fastening device and a printed circuit board (PCB) assembly having same that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.